


Too Far, Game Over

by ShigarakiDecay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Futakuchi Kenji is a Little Shit, Hospitalization, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Kozume Kenma, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kidnapping, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poisoning, Sexual Content, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShigarakiDecay/pseuds/ShigarakiDecay
Summary: Just before the third years can graduate it seems someone has started up a game.. and it's not a game of volleyball. This game is much more dangerous and could cost some their lives. So when each team is forced to become a mafia of sorts, to protect themselves, things start getting out of hand. Things are taken way too far.. but how far can 'too far' get?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Futakuchi Kenji/Sakunami Kousuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Game Details

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a mafia au so bear with me. Make sure to read these for TW later on.

The jingling of keys sounded as he took them from his pocket and unlocked the door to the gym.

  
“C’mon guys, I didn’t wake up early again for- nothing…” Tanaka said, his voice trailing off.

  
There was an envelope taped to the door that he hadn’t noticed before and Tanaka furrowed his brows seeing the front of it was blank. They didn’t usually get information this way so he was a bit confused but he grabbed it and opened the door anyway.

  
“Hey what was that?” asked Hinata as he walked up behind Tanaka with Kageyama, both of them out of breath from their usual race to the door.

Tanaka walked in and turned the lights on as he replied, “Not sure, I’ll read it in a second and don’t do anything just yet.”

After Tanaka carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the papers his expression showed confusion with a hint of shock. At the very bottom of the first page, it was signed ‘The Mastermind~’.

“Hey, what you got there Ryu?” Nishinoya had walked in and set his bag down before he stretched, still quite tired and not fully awake.

Tanaka looked up for a moment before he looked back at the papers. “Uhh… haven’t read it yet,” he paused, “I just know it’s from someone called The Mastermind.”

Nishinoya continued stretching a bit. “The Mastermind? Sounds like it’s a prank or somethin’,” he guessed. He walked over beside Tanaka to look at the papers with him before the other folded them back up. “Hey, I was gonna read them with you,” Nishinoya almost whined.

“Yeah well, I think it’s best if we wait for Daichi... He’ll know what to do,” replied Tanaka. “Let’s get everything set up guys… We have about an hour before everyone else gets here.”

\--

After about an hour of practicing it was 7 am. The rest of the team was there thanks to a few messages Tanaka had sent out and he handed over the envelope to Daichi.  
  


“Hey everyone, come here for a second!” Daichi called to the rest. Once everyone was sitting around the captain, and the room was silent he continued, “I know some of you don’t want to be here but Tanaka found this strange letter and I think it’s important that we talk about it. Afterward, you can leave and go to class.”  
  
A few replied with “Okay” or “Alright” before the room was silent again.

“I only skimmed through it so here we go…” he started.

  
  


_Dear Karasuno High’s Volleyball Club,_

_You’ve been included in a special little game created by me. You all know any passing third year at any high school will soon be graduating. Well, to put it simply, they won’t. Graduation is canceled for as long as this game continues. Your principal is already aware of this and to prevent any danger to their students this will be ongoing until I’ve decided the game is over._

_You will carry on with school as normal and continue with volleyball. Yes, that’s right, absolutely nothing changes. Though there are a few rules._

_Rule #1: Skipping school will have consequences dealt with by me. You will find out what the consequences may consist of only if this rule is broken._

_Rule #2: Trying to leave the volleyball club will result in the attempted murder of whoever breaks this rule._

_Rule #3: You must continue practicing, going to practice games, and actual games. Not attending scheduled games with your entire team will endanger the entire team._

_Rule #4: Coaches and managers are included in your team. If any of them break the rules it will also endanger their team._

_Rule #5: If you cannot follow a rule because of an injury or illness you will be spared from consequences._ _  
__  
__Rule #6: Purposely injuring yourself to get out of these rules will be seen as skipping school and punished accordingly._

_Rule #7:_ _Additional regulations may be added if necessary._

  
  


_Good Luck, and beware… there is no way of getting out of this game alive._

_, Sincerely_

_~The Mastermind_

  
  


Daichi moved the front page to the back of the pile and skimmed over the other two. “It comes with a schedule for future practice games and actual games so we’ll go over that during practice after school. Any questions?” he finished.

“Uhh… Daichi are you sure this isn’t some kind of prank or something?” asked Asahi with a shaky voice.

“Hey, that’s what I said!” exclaimed Nishinoya. He looked over at Asahi happily finding that they had thought the same thing.

Daichi sighed and folded up the papers. “I’ll ask the principal before school starts… But I want you all to take the rules and situation seriously until then. I don’t want any of you getting hurt.”

The rest of the team stood up and shared their reactions.  
  
“Asahi don’t you think it’s cool? It sounds kinda exciting!” Nishinoya beamed.  
  
“Nishi, how could you think that’s cool? It’s- it’s terrifying... Someone could die!” protested Asahi.

Tanaka, Kageyama, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita all stood in deep thought.  
  
Hinata tried whining to Kageyama and pulled on the others jacket. “Kageyama are we gonna die?! Who could have made a game like that?! Why would they think that’s a game?! What are we gonna do?! What’s gonna happen?!”

“Boke, shut up. As long as we follow the rules we’ll be fine.” Kageyama huffed.

Sugawara and Daichi shared a look of worry as they talked to each other, each having an arm wrapped around the other.

Kiyoko was busy comforting Yachi who was freaking out almost as much as Hinata was.

The only other two, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, were having their own quiet conversation.

“I can’t believe someone would ever fall for something like that.. I’m quitting until this is sorted out,” sighed Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi immediately replied, “Tsukki don’t say that... What if it’s true? The consequences to trying to leave the volleyball club were the worst out of all the rules.”

Tsukishima sighed and pushed his glasses higher on his nose. “Just because the consequences for breaking the other rules weren’t specified doesn’t mean that attempted murder is the worst of them. Plus what kind of school would allow a threat on their students?” he corrected and added a rhetorical question.

“Still Tsukki… Please don’t leave the club,” begged Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima turned to the other and glared at him, a warning to stop before he got annoyed although he was already leaving the gym.

“Sorry, Tsukki…”


	2. Don't Break the Rules

Later at lunch in Class 4, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were sitting at their desks. They had their lunches out and weren’t talking to each other since Yamaguchi didn’t want to risk upsetting Tsukishima. Though what he did do was look back at him. He saw Tsukishima had a fruit sandwich filled with strawberries and he also had a bottle of water. Then Yamaguchi looked back at his own food before he heard Tsukishima speak.

“You know you shouldn’t be eating only fries for lunch...” commented Tsukishima before he took a bite of his sandwich.

Yamaguchi turned back to see his friend. “You’re basically eating dessert Tsukki,” he joked, showing a bright smile.

Tsukishima shook his head slightly and swallowed his food before he replied, “You think fruit is dessert? It’s not.”

“Well, I meant it’s like a shortcake… just with bread instead of cake, heh...” he replied. Yamaguchi knew it didn’t make much sense but at least they were having an alright conversation.

The other shrugged and kept eating. Once Tsukishima's sandwich was almost gone he furrowed his brows. He felt strange. Tsukishima grabbed his bottle of water and took a few sips before he had to lean over his desk.

“Tsukki? Are… you alright?” asked Yamaguchi.

The other didn’t answer nor move. It was only when Tsukishima moved a bunch in one movement that Yamaguchi understood.

Tsukishima passed out.

Yamaguchi quickly stood up from his desk and tried to see if he could wake the other up. But he didn’t know what to do and if he did he probably wouldn’t know how to do it so he ran out of his classroom.

“Daichi! Daichi!” Yamaguchi yelled once he got to the other’s classroom. He would have fallen over if he didn’t grab the frame of the door.

The 3rd year looked over at Yamaguchi and stood up before walking over to him. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he whispered.

Yamaguchi whisper-yelled back, “Tsukki passed out… he passed out at his desk, please help me!”

Daichi knew it must not have been from sleep since he saw Tsukishima wasn’t nearly tired at all earlier. So he only gave a nod and ran back to the other class with Yamaguchi. Once he was there, multiple people were around his desk and he had to speak up to get to him. “Excuse me, everyone step aside,” he said. Some of them moved out of his way but the rest, who didn’t need to, stayed.

“The last thing he did was eat lunch…” explained Yamaguchi. “Should I throw it away?”

Daichi had Tsukishima securely in his arms with the blond’s head resting on his shoulder. “No, put it in something so we can look at it later,” he answered before walking out and hurrying towards the school exit.

\--

“Buzz buzz… buzz buzz.” 

Daichi was getting a call, and when he answered he found it was Sugawara.

“Daichi... the team and I are worried. What’s happening?” Sugawara asked. Right now it was practice, which meant that school was over for the day and everyone was in the gym including the coach.

“I’m at the hospital with Tsukishima,” he started, “But I left before I could talk about the situation since I was more focused on getting him help.” Daichi sighed and leaned back in his chair. “He’s awake and okay but all we know is that it was a poison that made him pass out.”

“You know… I would never eat expired food,” commented Tsukishima. He was laying on the hospital bed with his glasses off, staring up at the ceiling as he only listened.

“Tsukki?! Tsukki, are you okay?!” yelled Yamaguchi from the phone. It wasn’t on speaker but the other was loud enough that even Tsukishima could hear him anyway.

“Hold on Tadashi,” Daichi said and stood up to hand the phone to Tsukishima.

The blond then held the phone away from his ear and spoke, “Hello Tadashi… I am fine.”   
  


You could hear how worried Yamaguchi was by his tone, how fast he was talking, and even if he wasn’t speaking he was breathing heavy. “Are you sure? Can I come see you?” he asked.

“Yes, you may come to see me,” replied Tsukishima.

On the other end of the phone, there seemed to be an increase in noise. “Hey quiet down!” commanded Sugawara. “Sorry, Tsukishima… Can I please talk to Daichi?”

The other looked up at Daichi and held the phone out to him.

“Yes?” asked Daichi.

Sugawara held the phone away from him to scold the team once again. “Sorry again… everyone’s freaking out because you never confirmed if that note you read this morning was the real deal,” Sugawara continued, “Speaking of… can you tell us now? Maybe it will give us some peace of mind.”

Daichi sighed and paced the room, “The principal said that they got a letter for it but weren’t sure if it was just a scare or not… that’s why they were going to comply anyway.”

“Hm, Well do you think that what happened to Tsukishima has to do with it?” he questioned.

Daichi stopped and turned to the blond, holding the phone away from him to speak. “Hey, you said you wouldn’t eat expired food right? So that would rule out food poisoning…” Daichi thought for a moment as Tsukishima nodded. “Did you break any of the rules I read from the letter this morning?”

Tsukishima froze for a second before he blinked a few times and looked up at Daichi. Of course, everything was blurry without his glasses but he still knew where the other was. “I… I said that I was going to leave the club until it was sorted out…” Tsukishima answered. “But only Tadashi heard me so I’m not sure how ‘The Mastermind’ could have known.” He made sure to make fun of the letter writer’s name with his usual sarcastic tone.

Daichi let out a long sigh and held the phone to his ear again. “Tadashi, you saved the last of the sandwich right?”

The freckled 1st year replied, “Uh, yeah… why?”

“Because I have a feeling The Mastermind’s game is no joke..”


	3. A Day At The Park

“Buzz Buzz”

Kenma looked at the notification at the top of his screen. “Shoyo…” he mumbled and switched apps.

Kuroo had sat down next to Kenma, followed by Bokuto sitting next to Kuroo, and Akaashi sitting next to Bokuto.

“So how do two more games sound before we leave?” asked Bokuto. “And maybe Kenma can join this time too!”

“No thanks, I’m talking to Shoyo,” Kenma responded plainly. “Kuro?”

Kuroo hummed, showing he was listening.

“About that letter we got… Was it from someone called The Mastermind?”

“Yes, why?”

“I wasn’t really paying attention.”

Kuroo slowly turned his head towards his childhood friend. “You… weren’t paying attention?” he questioned. “Kenma if you don’t follow the rules I could lose you forever… you could die.”

Bokuto pat Kuroos back and laughed, “Don't worry Kuroo! I don’t think he’d break any of the rules anyways!”

Kenma looked over at Bokuto after he hit ‘send’ on his phone. “You got the letter too? I wonder who else got one…”

“Yeah… Why were you asking, Kenma? Did Karasuno get a letter too?” Bokuto leaned forward to see the small setter as well.

Kenma nodded, “Mhm… Tsukishima got poisoned for trying to leave their volleyball club.” He looked back at his phone seeing another message from Hinata and replied once again.

“Tsukki? Why would he leave the club when he finally started enjoying it?” wondered Kuroo.

“There could be a few reasons,” started Akaashi, “He could have panicked with how terrible the consequences of breaking the rules are… Or he might just not like the game… And I suppose, even if this one is farthest from what I think anyone would do, Tsukishima could have been trying to prove himself or others that the game is real…”

Kuroo furrowed his brows as Bokuto raised his own.

“Gutsy…” exclaimed Bokuto.

“A power move…” added Kenma.

Kuroo looked between the two with confusion. “Care to elaborate, Pudding Head?”

Kenma sighed and adjusted how he was sitting. “None of us have actually tested if it was real, we just assumed. So since he tested it for us we don’t have to risk anyone's life or play a game that doesn’t exist.”

Kuroo nodded, finding it quite interesting. “Well, now that you know it’s real aren’t you excited? You love games.”   
  


“Yeah… not really,” started Kenma, “Games are fun and all but there’s no point if it’s an easy one… the only way you can win the game is by surviving until The Mastermind has decided the game is over… so it’s easy to win if you don’t mind playing…”

Bokuto grabbed the volleyball Akaashi was holding and tossed it in the air to catch over and over. “What if the game was more challenging? And if there was a way to ask The Mastermind to make it more challenging then we’d be all set!” exclaimed Bokuto.

“Wait so you listened to the end of what I said but not the rules?” asked Kuroo, interrupting Bokuto.   
  


“Well yeah… you usually summarize so I just wait for that…” responded Kenma.

Bokuto leaned back on the bench and looked over at Akaashi who was giving him a strange look, one that looked like he was telling Bokuto to behave.

“What? I haven't done anything yet!” he groaned. Bokuto almost looked like he was pouting.

Akaashi’s expression didn’t change. “Yes, and you aren’t going to do anything at all… remember that you can’t bring it up…”

Bokuto took a deep breath and sighed. “Fine fine…” 

Kuroo looked over at the two of them and raised a brow, “You guys good?” After he received a nod from both of them he shrugged whatever they were doing before off. “Then are you good to start the next game?” he asked. “Kenma agreed to join in on this one.

“Hey Rooster-hair bastard! What are you doing here?!”

Kuroo didn’t even have to look to know who it was. But he let out a long, annoyed sigh, and looked out to reply to the other. “I could ask you the same thing, Snake bastard!” Kuroo yelled.

Daisho walked up to the four on the bench with 2 of his own teammates from Nohebi. The other two were Koji Hiroo and  Isumi Sakishima. “What is this? A double date?” he scoffed.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and stood up. “Not like you’d know anything about dates… How’s breaking up with your girlfriend going? Oh I mean… your girlfriend breaking up with you…” he smirked and raised a brow.

Daisho huffed and crossed his arms. “So how’s a game of volleyball sound? Since you’ve riled me up…” he huffed, trying to change the topic.

Kuroo looked back at the three still on the bench then back at Daisho. “There’s an uneven amount..” he mumbled.

“I’ll sit out, Kuroo-san… You need someone to keep track of the score,” mentioned Akaashi who stood up with Bokuto.

Kuroo nodded and Kenma got up before he handed his game to Akaashi since he knew he would keep it safe.

“So… a 3v3. Each team has a middle blocker, wing spiker, and a setter. This should be fun,” smirked Daisho.

“Hold on… What’s the catch?” asked Kuroo as they walked to the net.

“Oh there’s no catch! Just a normal game of volleyball!” said Daisho, dramatically lying.

“Spit it out.”

“Fine fine… If my team wins you have to stop bringing up my ex,” admitted Daisho.

Kuroo shrugged, “Okay, and if my team wins…” he thought for a moment before continuing, “You have to agree to anything and everything I say.”

Daisho’s mouth was agape in shock. “Hey you can’t do that!” he yelled.

Kuroo shrugged as he smirked. “A deals a deal…”

After that, they started the game.

Daisho’s team did their signature taunting which almost made Kuroo’s team lose the first set since Kuroo was so angry. Kenma ended up calming the other down though and they won the first set along with the second one.

“Dammit!” hollered Daisho. He was so angry he shoved Hiroo into the net.

Kuroo laughed, “Aww is someone about to have a new ex?”

Daisho glared at Kuroo before he suddenly leaned in and smashed his and Hiroo’s lips together. Everyone seemed to be a bit surprised but… it’s not like Kuroo had anything to say now.


	4. Double Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took a bit longer than usual! Enjoy! :) And just in case -> TW: Physical fighting (Not in detail).

For the past 10 minutes, Hinata had been messaging someone on his phone and it was starting to get on Kageyama's nerves.

“Who are you talking to?” he asked plainly, not even trying to hide how he felt.

“Kenma,” he replied and put his phone away.  
  
The setter waited to hear more from Hinata but nothing came. “Okay… What about?” he probed.

“I asked him if they got a letter too and… well apparently Nekoma and Fukurodani got one,” answered Hinata.

“Well, wouldn’t any team on the schedule have gotten a letter?”

“Well, Yeah I guess… but it’s at least confirmed now.”

Tsukishima sighed and moved one side of his headphones off his ear. “If you could so kindly shut up I wouldn’t have to turn the volume up on my headphones to where you’d be annoyed too,” he mentioned.

The two went quiet and Kageyama rolled his eyes. They had been on the bus and headed to a practice game with Inarizaki High. It was the first practice game on the schedule and everyone had come to prevent another rule from being broken.

  
  
  


Meanwhile, at Inarizaki High, hearts were being broken instead.

  
  
  


“Kita-san~” … “I know a restaurant nearby, do you have any plans after this?” … “If you are free would you like to go there with me?...”

He kept going.

“We could have a dessert after that… and watch a movie in the eveni-”

“Atsumu…” Osamu and Aran said in unison. They had turned the corner and saw what the other two were doing. Though what they saw was only Kita and Atsumu walking next to each other they had heard every word he had said.

The blond froze and looked up at the two who had called to him. “Yyyes?” he responded. It’s as if he was trying to pretend nothing happened at all.

“Don’t act all innocent,” fumed Osamu.

Atsumu sighed and rolled his eyes. “What? Can’t I have some fun?”

“Not with Kita…”  
  
“Aren’t you dating Sakusa?” asked Aran.

Atsumu grumbled, “No, I’m not.” Then he pushed Kita into the wall gently all while holding the captain’s shoulder. “But I am trying to flirt with Kita-san… so if you wouldn’t mind I’d like you to leave.”

Osamu huffed and stomped over to the two. “You will not be flirting with Kita... and it’s not because we have a volleyball game in 20 minutes.” He went and grabbed his brother’s wrist before he looked up and saw a certain germaphobe.

At that, Atsumu had looked in the same direction before his eyes widened and he let go of Kita who didn't seem too affected by everything. “H-hey... Omi-kun…” he stuttered.

As soon as Atsumu was distracted, Osamu had let go of his brother and gently grabbed Kita’s wrist instead. “Let’s go Kita-san,” he added and left with Aran.

Sakusa was having none of it. He was standing there with his arms crossed and even with his expression covered by a mask you could tell he was very annoyed. He didn’t care for germs right now much either apparently because he punched and slapped Atsumu a few times before he grabbed Atsumus tie along with some of his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

Both of their left cheeks were sort of red since Atsumu had decided to fight back a little but the blond had bit his lip and it was bleeding. They were both breathing heavily now and in their current position, Atsumu was giving Sakusa the middle finger and Sukusas mask was halfway off and only on one ear.

“Atsumu…” Sakusa started, “Are you just going to tell me there isn’t something between us?”

The blond panted and huffed in reply, “N-no…”

“Then why the hell are you flirting with Kita?” he asked.

“Because… it’s not like we’re official…”  
  
“That doesn’t mean you can go around flirting with everyone!”   
  
“Why not?!” yelled Atsumu.   
  
“Because I have feelings!”

It went quiet.

The only sounds were breathing and… footsteps.

“Atsumu, Karasuno is here. You need to come in and put your uniform on.” stated Kita. He had come around the corner but didn’t walk any further.

Sakusa had loosened his grip on Atsumu and turned towards Kita to walk into the building. “We’ll talk later,” he finished.

  
  


\-- 

After the third full game between Karasuno and Inarizaki, they finally took a break.

“Hey, you’re really good Atsumu! You should set to me a couple of times!” exclaimed Hinata.

Atsumu looked up at Sakusa in the bleachers who had been watching them play. The tension hadn’t settled yet but the other looked a bit calmer, which was good. Atsumu still wanted to play it safe though, for now at least. “Yeah maybe I should,” he agreed.  
  
“Really?!” responded Hinata.

“Hinata boke,” called Kageyama. He was looking between the two and then only looked at Hinata. “I can set for you.”

“Well, I know that Kageyama but you always set for me! How am I supposed to keep getting better if I get the same sets every time from the same person?!” he explained.

Kageyama furrowed his brows and grabbed the ball from the orange-haired boy. “Hey, I can set different! How do you want me to set it next time? Pinpoint accuracy so it goes straight… Oh, the one where I set it and it stops and falls in the hitting zone... A combination of both?!” he listed.

Atsumu laughed, “Sorry but uh… I think he’s made his mind up. I’m better after all.” He smirked and looked back at his team. Osamu and Aran were giving him a look as if they were still upset from earlier.

“Hey, no way are you better than me! Can you even set to Hinata for a quick attack?!”

“I bet I could,” he replied and turned back to Kageyama.  
  
“Prove it then!”

“Hey knock it off!” yelled Keishin Ukai.

The place went quiet before Daichi called the setter over and Hinata walked away from Atsumu.

\--

After a couple more games the team decided they should head back early. Kageyama wasn’t focused and Hinata was off. They hadn’t spoken on the bus either. Though once they had gotten off the bus and started to head home…

“Hey, where are you going?” called Hinata as he ran up to Kageyama.  
  
“Home? Where’s it look like I’m going?” he huffed.   
  
“You’re going a different way.”   
  
“Yeah, and?”   
  
“Well, we usually walk home… ya know… together,” mentioned Hinata.   
  
“Yeah well, why don’t you walk home with Atsumu?”

Hinata went quiet before he answered, “He’s not even here!”

They both huffed and decided to take separate routes.

“Bakageyama…” grumbled Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another fanfiction that I might be making soon so this might be updated less but tell me what you're looking forward to in this fic in the comments!


End file.
